Stomedy
|-|"Human" Form= |-|True Form/Perfect State Stomedy= Summary Stomedy, real name supposedly Steve, is a South African know for smoking cardboard and faking mermaid sightings for YouTube views. He is quite possibly pure mental and physical hopelessness given form in flesh and chocolate. Powers and stats Tier: At least Infinitely Memetic, likely far higher | At most 10-C, likely �� Tier Name: Steve, Stomedy, The Human Malteser, The Most Savage Man on YouTube, Black Teletubby Origin: YouTube...somehow Gender: UGH? YEEEES Age: 30 Classification: Dried-out CocoPop, ""YouTuber"", ""Reaction Channel"", Paranormal Investigator, Maggot Extraordinaire Powers and abilities: Memepotence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Took a drill to the head, survived thousands of babies attacking him), Subscriber Manipulation (somehow has 600k subscribers), Chocolate Embodiment, Chocolate Manipulation/Generation, Legend Embodiment, Video Manipulation/Creation (Can rapid fire videos like no tomorrow), Awkward Laughter Inducement, Toxin Resistance (Can drink water in an empty bleach bottle actual beach and still have time to go out in the most over-the-top way ever), Disease Manipulation (Watching his videos results in a terrible disease that can only be cured by Pyrosancal), Disease Resistance (Somehow still hasn't been turned to dust by his SkIn-sanity), Adaptive Evolution (Will eventually learn how to spoken), Clickbait Creation, Malteser Physiology, Supernatural Perception (Can see totally legit mythological creatures and ghosts), Death Manipulation (Can perform a Grim Reaper Ritual), Fire Manipulation (Nearly burned his fucking house down performing said ritual) Attack Potency: At least Infinitely Memetic, likely far higher (Could respond to both Pyrocynical and Leafy effortlessly, created too many fucking memes for anyone's well being) | At most Below Average Human Level (Is a tiny bunch of chocolate balls), likely �� Level (Just...LOOK AT HIM!) Speed: At least Infinitely Memetic, likely far higher (Reacted to Pyro's and Leafy's videos on him and fired back with his own) | At most Sub-Human (Maltesers can roll at about this speed), likely �� Speed (Child of Jinx and REVIEW MOVIE WORLD, which should make him a bit faster than the former) Lifting Strength: At least Infinitely Memetic, likely far higher (Catapulted his own meme status to the stratosphere and beyond) | At most Subhuman, likely Class �� (Maltesers should be capable of this level of strength, though Stomedy is a colony of dried-out ones) Striking Strength: At least Infinitely Memetic, likely far higher (His awkward laughs have the capability to shake all of YouTube) | At most Below Average Class, likely �� Class (Can strike with the immense power of exactly zero brain cells he does not possess) Durability: At least Infinitely Memetic, likely far higher (Survived the onslaught of nearly 94 thousand babies Pyro sent after him) | At most Below Human Level, likely �� Level (A Malteser can't survive much punishment from the average filthy mouth) Stamina: Nonexistent (HiS lIfE iS fUcKiNg BoRiNg, MaN) Range: Internet | Barely channel range Standard equipment: His own chocolate brethren Intelligence: Lower that could possibly be imagined by anyone Weaknesses: Anything remotely related to logic Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Awkward laugh:' Stomedy unleashes a laugh capable of inducing cancer into anything that hears it. *'Cardboard smoking:' Stomedy smokes his cardboard. This attack is so powerful it nearly kills him as well as everyone else. *'Identity reveal:' Stomedy reveals that he is the secret twin brother of KSI. *'Thumbs down:' Stomedy gives you the DOPE thumbs down. You immediately die of laughter. *'Grim Reaper Ritual' Key: "Human" Form | True Form/Perfect State Stomedy Other Notable victories: Colossal Is Crazy (Nearly drove him mad) Any unfortunate enough to stumble upon his videos Notable losses: Pyrocynical LeafyIsHere Inconclusive matches: Category:Memetic tier Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Beyond Memetic Category:"Humans" Category:"Males" Category:YouTubers Category:�� Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Memes Category:High Quality Category:Superhuman Category:Bleach Category:Bleaugh Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Secret Users Category:Video Users Category:Disease Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Gods Category:Characters with forms Category:Characters with simple actions and attitudes